


Curse

by Muddled_Crow



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Dishonored 2 Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, other character mentions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddled_Crow/pseuds/Muddled_Crow
Summary: Corvo and Daud has a moment together.





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This has no relation to Equally Marked. It's just a VERY sad one-shot. (I AM SORRY)
> 
> You have been warned!

For such a long time, Daud had known Corvo.  
For what reason he deserved that, Daud still had yet to find an answer for, not even from Corvo, whom he had asked several times- be it when he have had too much to drink, or a rare moment of silence between them. They had never found it out, even if they did look ask themselves, look too deep into what was developing between them. Be it alone or together, when they had a moment to themselves, or stole a moment or so while in court, slipping behind the lines the nobles had set up around the throne, and Emily herself.  
Spymaster Daud had always been an odd title to him, always been in the back of his mind when he had been called that. It was mostly from guardsmen, Meyhew, nobles in court. Perhaps it was one of the reasons, for his name, he had somehow gotten used to hear over the years, spoken by a child Empress- whom had now become an adult- and like a daughter to him. The same girl he saved from The Void and Delilah, so many years ago.

Whom had stood by, having seen the little looks Corvo gave Daud, how they had spent a lot of time together and standing around at court, close. As if looking out for each other, extra closely.  
She had noticed so much, being able to tell how close they eventually became, and how dedicated Daud proved himself to be to her- as well as Corvo.

She had accidentally caught them, Corvo in Daud's arms, looking like they were hugging, but Emily knew better. And in her confusion, she had first thought they were dancing. But not really- no. From that day on, she was confused, but grew to accept it. She saw happiness in Corvo, in small doses when he was around.  
The second time she caught them, Corvo laid on Daud's chest in bed, with Daud reading a book while leaning against the bed frame, only removing his hand from Corvo's hair to turn the pages. She had joined them then, sitting beside Daud and ending up asleep as well due to Daud's boring reading voice, letting her head rest at Daud's shoulder. Corvo had slept through it all, the man exhausted from his day.  
Daud had known Corvo would appreciate Daud letting Emily in. She would be curious about this, would want to know why Daud stole some of her fathers attention, so Daud let her, even though he never wanted to. This was supposed to be work for him.  
Even his whalers, that he had found and given work weren't supposed to be close. But they became so, Daud having found himself missing them after the years apart. Those still alive, they had missed him too. And often they would end up on a mission together, for Daud was their master, after all, even though Emily had the last word.  
She had grown to care for them too, remembering their names and what sweets they enjoyed, even well into adulthood. She had noticed from the Fugue Feasts, where they had snuck away some sweets and deserts. Without their master knowing, of course, Emily didn't tell.

Corvo's head often rested on Daud, with a heavy sigh following from the day of work. They tried to make it every day, but it was not often. They would meet after hours, either it was Daud who came to Corvo, or the other way around.  
Sometimes in the days they would tell each other of what had happened, always reporting on the important things. It was rare Daud and Corvo argued, but when they did, sparks flew, and they often ended up in fights that left them with not only a few bruises, but many. It was good for them, though, it helped to hone their skills, get to know each other better. Even if things were calm, they still worked best when doing things they enjoyed together- such as fighting. Sneaking around, catching each other of guard with a choke hold, they put a lot of time behind it.

Everything was good until Delilah came back, and took Corvo- sealing him in stone. It left Daud with a determined and saddened Emily, and they had roamed Karnaca to find out how to defeat the witch.  
Daud's powers had not been robbed, he got away from it, but just barely.

Now, two months later and too much things having happened, Billie now outside with her fellow comrades in arms by now and taking care of the unconscious witches, they had all managed to get back, Emily having followed Delilah into the Void. And when she returned from the Void, she was tired, weary. But with Delilah over her shoulders, so she had managed to do what she set out to- it had Daud proud of her. He even found himself with a smile, a first since this all had happened.  
Emily too, especially when she went to her father, caressing his cheek, and realizing him from his prison.

Since then, as things moved back to how they were supposed to be, everything was normal. Emily took the throne again, she made sure to put things right turning the next weeks.  
Corvo never showed any signs of something being wrong with him during this.

This- this had happened very quickly.  
After a long talk, Corvo and Daud having a moment for the first time since Emily was back on the throne, in the kiss they shared, Corvo's blade slit Daud's throat, not too deep, not deep enough.

Corvo eyes looked dead as he looked over the man, as Daud pulled back, holding a hand to his throat to attempt to stop the bleeding. Daud's eyes were wide, scanning over Corvo for any sort of answers. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him, nothing but the look in his eyes. He didn't say anything either, he just stood there with sword in hand, watching Daud.  
The man who slid down the wall he had found himself corner up to, his eyes still wide, the man confused to the point of panic now. But the panic never came, something in the back of his mind, that had never left him, even if he had found some peace to hide it behind during all these years, it told him this had been coming. Something that told him Corvo most likely wanted this forever. To finally end him.

And was Daud needed anymore? It was hard to say- only Corvo knew.  
Corvo sat down to Daud's level, Daud letting his head lean down, to try to stop the bleeding as much as he could, to at least see if Corvo would snap out of it.  
Even if Corvo had done this, Daud wasn't angry. He had to admit to himself, maybe a bit to Corvo too, for he had never done it.

"Love you- Corvo." He muttered, a gargling sound in his throat as he spoke. The blood was flowing out of him steadily. "Still..." Daud finished, and when he saw no reaction, he knew something was wrong.  
He knew there was no way to get away from this as well.

So he let his head fall down, and when Corvo's hand cupped his face, a false sense of hope glimmered in Daud. He knew it was false deep down, for Corvo deepened the wound with the sword, slowly, having Daud whimper in pain as the blood started gushing out of him.

With a shaking hand, the hand that was forcefully removed from Daud's throat, Daud gripped Corvo's arm, holding on to it. Corvo didn't even react to that.

With a downtrodden expression, yet somehow peaceful, Daud heaved for breath.

He was gone just mere minutes later, his hand falling hard onto the floor of his quarters.

Corvo stayed there- what had taken him, a curse, just a little curse put on him while he was in stone, fading from his mind meanwhile.  
It had be there in his mind, having him kill Daud... When the time is right.

When he got his mind back, Corvo's eyes welled up.  
With shaking hands as he cupped Daud's face in his hands, he assessed what had happened, what he had done. For he remembered nothing, he knew this was him.

He knew he had killed Daud. Slowly from the amount of blood on his sword.

Corvo didn't do anything.  
He just stayed there.

**Author's Note:**

> "- And then, Daud entered the room, wondering why Corvo was crying over one of Emily's training dummies that happened to look like him out of a sick joke from Delilah."  
> Wanted a better end. ;n; ^


End file.
